asanofamiliambuh
by IA-chi
Summary: Eh, kemana nyonya asano?


Tou-san, Asano Gakuho, mantan kepala sekolah kunugigaoka, sekarang menjadi kepala sekolah kunugigaoka kembali. Si gurita kuning pembuat viral itu benar-benar sudah pergi. Parahnya aku malah pernah berfoto dengannya.

Yah, memang kecerobohanku sih. Demi menguak rahasia kelas E, aku malah pergi ke hutan kunugigaoka dan bercakap ria dengan Koro-sensei diwaktu terakhirnya. Aku berhasil menembus pertahanan dan masuk ke kelas E, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat akhir darinya, aku hanya melihat dari balik pohon menyaksikan anak kelas E menangisi kepergian guru tercinta mereka.

Untungnya Tou-san tidak tahu dan semua orang tidak tahu. Aku lega tentu saja, tapi tidak setelah Karasuma-sensei dan Irina-sensei menemuiku secara pribadi ketika Tou-san menemui seseorang dan mendapatkan jabatannya kembali.

Jangan lupakan aku hampir dicium oleh Irina-sensei, walau aku harus menahan sesaknya pelukan Irina-sensei, yah termasuk yang empuk itu, itu yang ada di tiap wanita di dada mereka.

Malah membuatku demam keesokan harinya.

#-#-#-#-#

Lagi-lagi mataku salah lihat. Ini dirumah tapi kenapa Kaa-san disini? Menyuapiku, mengganti handuk, rasanya sangat nyata. Benar-benar seperti nyata.

#-#-#-#-#

Aku sudah kembali sehat dan aku pun turun. Aku melirik Tou-san yang sedang entah apa, tiba-tiba aroma teh mengusik hidungku. Mendorong kakiku untuk menuju dapur dan membuat teh. Tentu untuk diriku sendiri, mana mau aku membuatkan teh untuk...

"Shuu-kun, buatkan aku teh."

... sekalian sama Tou-san. Yah, karena perintah tentunya.

Tapi mengapa dapurnya agak berantakan yah? Setahuku Tou-san tidak pernah menyentuh alat dapur selain untuk membuat minuman. Tapi kenapa posisinya jadi aneh? Apa wajan dan penggorengannya berubah tempat?

Terserah.

Seharusnya itu yang bisa kukatakan sebelum...

Bruuakk, klang.. klang... klang...

"Shuu-kun, ada apa?"

Tou-san menghampiri dapur dan melihatku tertimpa kumpulan panci dan wajan. Dan sejak kapan kepalaku malah tertutupi panci?

"Pffftt, jika belum sehat kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Aahh, sayang Gakushuu tidak bisa lihat wajah ayahnya yang menertawakannya. Mana sakit pula. Lalu saat kubuka HELM...

Eh, senampan alat teh udah ilang.

"Tou-san, apa Tou-san mengambil teh?"

"Kupikir kau masih sakit, jadi aku membawa tehnya."

Oh, sudah diambil Tou-san. Tidak memikirkan Tou-san mengambil kedua gelas di nampan, aku berniat merapikan perabotan kembali seperti semua namun terhenti saat melihat madu masih tersegel rapi di lemari.

Berlari misi penyelamatan tou-san, akhirnya...

"Tou-san, madunya belum..."

uhukk... uhukk...

"Pfffftt..."

"ASANO GAKUSHUU..."

Oke, ini bukan acara 'rendah-merendahkan' tapi masalahnya Tou-san itu tidak suka teh herbal (kecuali saat diluar). Mau diselamatkan, eh, malah keblabasan.

Masih dengan tawa tertahan, aku mendekati tou-dan dan menemberikan sedikit madu di tehnya. Yang jelas Tou-san tidak bisa marah padaku karena ini murni kesalahannya sendiri.

"Akan aku ambilkan lap." Untuk mengelap meja yang jadi korban teh herbal.

-#-#-#-#-#

Akhirnya kumeresap teh chamomile buatanku tadi. Tou-san yang duduk di sampingku sedang memainkan ponselnya. Mungkin dari pemerintah.

Seandainya Kaa-san disini mungkin akan ramai.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, lima atau enam, Tou-san, dan Kaa-san berpisah, mungkin malah bercerai. Begitu menurutku karena Tou-san tidak pernah menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Terakhir yang kutahu, mereka bertengkar tanpa aku tahu apa yang mereka pertengkarkan karena waktu itu aku tidak di rumah.

Aku tidak berani menanyakan itu pada Tou-san.

Tapi aku sering bolak-balik ke tempat Kaa-san. Yah, meski Kaa-san sering pindah tempat, kurang ini kurang itu begitu alasannya. Itu juga yang membuatku 'diusir' ketika sudah sore. Lagipula Tou-san bisa-bisa mencariku.

"Ada apa, Karma."

_"Cuma kangen."_

Si setan merah itu menelponnya.

"Aku matikan."

_"Haha, bercanda. Gakushuu, lah namamu panjang amat, Nanti di rumahku saja."_

"Kenapa? Kesepian?"

_"Benar, aku kesepian. Jadi aku siapkan perangkat wasabiku padamu nanti."_

"Nanti malam, kan? Aku akan kesana."

Telepon ditutup dan segera aku berangkat ke rumah Akabane. Tambahan seperangkat pengaman jebakan Akabane.

-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Ne, Gaku, udah mau pulang?"

"Ya. Dan jangan panggil 'Gaku' itu sama seperti Tou-san." Gakushuu merapikan barang-barangnya.

Seharusnya aku belum kembali, aku pun ijin untuk menginap pada Tou-san. Tapi karena Karma ingin lebih awal jadi sekarang sudah selesai. Pekerjaan anak SMA memang melelahkan, hampir semuanya berkelompok. Terlebih sering berkelompok dengan karma.

Menuju rumahnya, sempat terbesit untuk mengunjungi Kaa-san, mungkin aku akan menghubungi Kaa-san.

_"Pulsa Anda tidak cukup untu..."_

Wah, ase, pulsaku habis. Oke lewat sosmed.

'NO SINYAL'

Boleh tidak hp dibanting?

-#-#-#-#-#

Setelah perjalanan panjang walau jarak rumah Gakushuu dan Karma cuma 50 meter, tapi jembatan penghubungnya sedang diperbaiki, jadi harus lewat jembatan lain yang sangat jauh.

Padahal tinggal menyebrang saja, kok malah lagi diperbaiki.

Mau pakai *OJEK, malah NO SINYAL.

Frustasi tak kunjung selesai, kakinya ketemu anak-anak jejadian pemilik sebelah rumah sekaligus murid Tou-san, siswa SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Gakushuu-senpai. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam juga, Issei-kun, Yuu-kun."

"Mumpung besok libur, kami mau melihat rumah kami. Boleh titip rumah kami?"

"Baiklah, asal aku bisa bolak-balik masuk."

Yap, rumah ini disewa oleh sekumpulan anak, tepatnya 4 orang 2 laki-laki 2 perempuan. Aku juga sering 'main' ke rumah ini yah sekedar kabur dari Tou-san. Oh ya, masakan anak perempuan disini enak, kurasa lebih enak dari apapun yang pernah aku makan.

Tiba-tiba dibelakangku ada seorang Piranha, satu dari tiga piranha karena dua laki-laki di depanku juga piranha, dan seorang Beruang mini menerkamku.

-#-#-#-#-#-#

Setelah acara seret-seretan berakhir dengan kemenangan mereka karena menyeretku ke meja makan dan makan disana. Tapi enak. Lumayan kan makan gratis.

Tapi aku baru sadar makan di halaman rumah itu ternyata menyenangkan. Pesta kebun katanya.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Tok... tok... tok...

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri..." Suara dua orang.

Peduli amat dengan suara 2 orang, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan langsung terlelap.

Tapi sekilas tadi aku lihat kamar sebelahnya, kamar tou-san, agak berantakan... Zzzzz... Zzzzz...

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Aku mencoba menggerakkan badanku, berat sekali. Sesak pula. Seperti sedang ditindih sesuatu yang berat. Tapi apa?

Aku mulai membuka mataku bertanda aku mulai bangun. Dan aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Sejak kapan kamarku ada guling? Bentuk aneh pula. Apalagi aku sepertinya... DIPELUK????

"Kau membuatnya meregang nyawanya, Mary." Suara Tou-san.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Darling, aku hanya memeluknya." Suara... Kaa-san? Kenapa dia disini?

"Haa...mmm." Mau kometar malah mulutku sudah dibungkam tangan Kaa-san.

"Kau bisa membuatnya mati." Tou-san.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia kan kuat kaya aku." Kaa-san.

Pelukannya mengerat, aku makin sesak, apalagi kepalaku ada di dadanya yang besar, kurang sesak apalagi ini?

S-seseorang tolong!!!

Lalu dilepaslah aku, tapi tunggu...

"K-kaa-san, mau apa?"

"Tou-sanmu semalam menolak membuka pakaiannya, menolak mandi bersama, sama kaca kamar tiba-tiba pecah, aku kedinginan sekali."

"Lepas... lepas... jangan Kaa-san."

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu telanjang, jadi biarkan Kaa-san, memeriksa.."

"TIDAK MAU..."

Pertarungan ibu dan anak membuka pakaian sang anak terus berlangsung. Hingga...

"Akan aku buatkan sarapan."

Heh? Tou-san mau masak? Lebih baik aku yang...

"Waah, sini biar aku masakin."

Nah, ini lebih gaswat lagi. Masakan Kaa-san, kan...

"A-aku ada janjian jogging bareng Karma. Aku mau berangkat." Masa bodo tidak boleh ragu, ini namanya udah pertaruhan nyawa.

"Joggingnya kan harus sarapan dulu. Shuu-chan tunggu disini, aku akan kembali nanti. Darling, sini, semua pintu sudah ditanganku lho."

Nyawa Tou-san diujung tanduk.

Masa bodo Tou-san bilang jangan ragu, jangan bimbang, setidaknya jangan sampai orang lain bisa tahu, meski Tou-san terlihat tenang-tenang saja nurut sama Kaa-san, nyatanya sekarang Tou-san sudah diikat di kursi makan.

Bagaimana nasibku? Setelah berhasil membuka seluruh kancing bajuku disertai cium pipi entah keberapa ribu, dan entah sejak kapan ada borgol 'gaib' tiba-tiba sudah terpasang di kedua tanganku di masing-masing pojokan kasur, Kaa-san menyusul Tou-san. Lalu samar aku dengar suara glodak-glokdak mungkin sesuatu jatuh, Kaa-san kembali ke kamarku melepaskanku lalu menyeretku ke kursi makan di depan Tou-san dan diikat sedemikian rupa.

Pasrah aja deh, mati hari ini juga gak papa.

Aroma gosong meruak. Suara dentingan entah apa yang bersuara. Dan banyak hal lagi.

"Tubuhmu ternyata berbentuk juga."

Tou-san kali ini tidak ada maksud lain dari kalimatnya barusan. Mau ketawa karena bibir Tou-san agak merah karena tiap 5 menit Kaa-san kembali dan menghadiahkan 'sesuatu' yang membuat bibir Tou-san agak merah.

"Tidak dingin?"

"Sedikit, tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

"Begitu. Mary tidakkah keterlaluan membiarkan anak kecil bertelanjang dada di suhu sedingin ini?" Nah, inilah mengapa aku merasa akan mati duluan sebelum Tou-san.

"Astaga aku lupa, biar aku kancingkan. Dan ini aku buatkan sup special agar tubuhmu hangat. Darling, kau tunggu sebentar ya."

Gawat. Aku musti kabur nih.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Untung disini ada alat masak." Aku akhirnya kabur ke rumah tetangga yang tadi titip rumah. Tidak sebesar rumahku tapi cukup untuk mereka berempat.

Setelah memakan makanan entah dari dunia mana sup spesial itu membuatku malah 'lebih semangat', semangat kabur maksudnya. Walau Kaa-san berhasil membuatku menelan seluruh sup buatannya.

Rasanya gimana? Satu kata. Parah.

Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa makan makanan normal. Tapi kayaknya aku beneran sakit deh.

Wah, terserah aku sakit atau sehat, makanan buatan Kaa-san memang top.

**-#-#-OMAKE-#-#**

Beberapa waktu kemudian...

"Waah, thanks Shuu-chan, teh buatanmu memang terbaik."

Aku memperhatikan kedua orang tuaku. Tampak normal sekali. Walau yang kelihatan adalah Tou-san yang membaca koran dan Kaa-san yang sibuk bercerita sambil bergelantungan di leher atau pinggang Tou-san. Kelihatan normal sekali bukan?

Masalahnya... mengapa orang tuaku bisa berpisah?

"Tou-san Kaa-san mengapa dulu pisah?"

Hening...

"Haha, gimana ya ngomongnya... Darling bantuin."

"Jelaskan sendiri."

Mendadak terjadi pertengkaran, Kaa-san teriak semangat sementara Tou-san tenang kadang tidak menanggapi.

Tapi setidaknya aku akhirnya tahu, Kaa-san pergi karena masakannya yang 'kelewat enak' itu.


End file.
